Silent
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Asimple mission gone wrong. one wrong move, that's all it took. Six months, and not a word from him, the heart, the soul of the group. But, are they really trying to find him? is he truley in trouble? Or is this another one of his immature pranks? An unl
1. Prologue Mistakes

Silent:

I know, I know, it's been done before, and I know I've yet to finish a story, but, as a certain someone said on , I am in new story mode at the moment. Please R&R thank-you! Oh, and I apologise in advance; my spell-check isnt working! Gomen! I will try to fix it asap!

Title: Silent

Anime: Gundamwing

Rating: pg13

Warnings: OOC, mentions of abuse, angst, nice Relena (as in, nice to Duo, not obsessed with Heero), may be slightly out of plot, but mainly WIP, with a few changes

Pairings: 13x2x6 1x5 3x4 RxD SxU ?x2

Genre: Angst, Romance,

Summary: Asimple mission gone wrong. one wrong move, that's all it took. Six months, and not a word from him, the heart, the soul of the group. But, are they really trying to find him? is he truley in trouble? Or is this another one of his immature pranks? An unlikely hero, or hero's, come to the missing pilots aid. But, is it too late to save him?

Silent:

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! WARNING! BASE HAS BEEN INFULTRATED! BASE HAS BEEN INFULTRATED! ALL PERSONAL TO YOUR STATIONS, REPEAT, ALL PERSONAL TO YOUR STATIONS!" the speakers micanically boomed, as the soldiers scrambled up, all hurrying to comply; some hedding for the hangers, some the prison cells, some the main controal rooms.

"SHIT!"

"Abort the mission, I repeat, abort the mission! Get out of there now! Cherib(1) and I will cover you with the gundams."

"This is Dragon. Wing, what the hell just happened? Nanshi and I are almost there! The target is within our sights!"

"Abort now, Dragon! That's an order!" Wing's voice barked through the com.

They had been spotted. Someone had blown their cover. Three guesses on who the other four pilots blaimed, and your first two do not count.

This mission could have ended the war. It could have been their final mission. Pissed doesnt even come close to how the four pilots felt at that exact moment.

The base. In one small space base, Oz had had everything; Mobile suit data & plans, new suits, computer mainframe with all their data and specs on it, and, more inportantly, the head of Oz; Treize Kushrenada, and his right-hand man, Zechs Merquiese. Even Lady Une had been there! And it had all been blown, all by, none other than one of their own! It was because of his stupidity, they assumed, that it had been blown. It was because of him that they had to carry on, that they were stuck being soldiers.

They barely made it out of there; Wing and Sandrock provided the distraction by firing at one end of the base, while the others were suppost to make their get-away on the Motorbike's they had hidden within the surrounding forest.

Two hours later, they made to to the safehouse. They were exasted, confused, close to tears, and oh so very, very pissed.

"What the hell happened out there? One minit, Trowa and I were preparing to storm Kushrenada's quarters, the next thing I know, alarms are blaring, and you are ordering the mission to be aborted! What the hell happened back there?!" A very angry chinese youth shouted, running his fingers through his loose, blood, sweat and grime-slicked shoulder length black hair. He hissed, as his stotic lover bandaged his bleeding arm, dabbing his various cuts, grazes and shallow wounds with alchol. He had minor injuries, only a few gun shot wounds and grazes he had recieved during their escape.

Trowa, having almost identical injuries, nodded in agreement, as his lover bandaged his sprained and swelling wrist.

Quatre and Heero had escaped vertually unscathed, hence why they were treating their lovers at their current, falling-to-peices-yet-still-barely-inhabitable safehouse.

"Someone triped the alarms." Heero growled in barely contained anger.

"Three guesses who." Quatre bitterly wispered, eyes welling with tears. they had been so close! So close! And now, it was all gone!

"Maxwell!" Wufei growled angryly. " Where is the Kisima coward hiding?! This injustice shall not go unavenged! Is this his idea of a joke?! I knew he was a baka, but not such an unjust, dishonorable coward!"

"He's probabully just hiding somewhere. He'll surface when he's hungry, or when he wants something" Quatre bitterly cried, resting his head on his lovers chest.

"Why. Why did he do it? Any other time, any other time would have been fine. But when then, of all times, did he have to do it? Why did he have to mess up then?!"

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!" Duo chanted, running as fast as he could, dodging bullets, barraling into guards, thorologhly regretting his spur-of-the-moment decision.

HE had no weapon, no backup, no idea of where he was going, and no chance of rescue. Duo Maxwell was well and truely screwed. And, worst of all, they were going to blame him, and, for once, it hadnt been his fault.

(1) Cherib: Quatre's code-name. Wing: Heero, Dragon: Wufei, Nanashi: Trowa, Duo: Reaper


	2. chapter one flashback

Silent Chapter two:

Flashback

beep-beep. beep-beep

" I knew that vacation they gave us was too good to be true!" Duo moaned, stroalling into the room, hands behind his back, braiding his still damp hair, the jockers mask out in full force. "Stupid, damned scientists; Stupid, shinigami-damned missions!" Duo muttered darkly, voice barely above a wisper.

The other four pilots, already seated, ignored the braided pilots first comment, not hearing his second.

They had been hiding out in their current safehouse, 'on vacation', as both Duo, and the scientists had put it, for almost three weeks. Duo, being the first to arrive, had had time to, much to his amusement and joy, and his fellow pilots bad luck and annoyance, had to set traps, plan pranks, and mess the place up by moving things from one room to another.

He had also had time to, unknown tot he other pilots, raid the libary, 'borrowing' as many books as he could hide in his room. Whenever he wanted to read or have some time to himself, all he had to do was blast one of his old Manson, Papa Roach or Green Day CD's on his stereo, and the other pilots would avoid that wing of the mansion like the plague.

HE always played the jokester, the prankster, hiding behind the old, well-used mask.

HE was the group's soul, the one who always managed to lighten their mood, to cheer them up and to distract them whatever their troubles were. How long had they known eachother? How long had they been comrades? six, eight months? How many times had he reassured Quatre and comforted him, listened to Trowa when he needed to talk to someone, tried to help Heero out of his shell, helped Heero with his computer hacking, comforted Wufei during his nightmares of his colonies destruction? Countless times.

How many times had they tried to look beyond the mask, tried to see the real him, comforted him during his nightmares, listened to him when he needed to talk, helped him with his missions? The answer, simple. Never.

They'd never even attempted to help him, to look behind his mask. They hadnt even realised that there was a mask.

They didnt even see it, how it tore him apart. Not only did they not try, try to look beyond the mask, they'd finally done it, they'd gotten together. Trowa and Quatre, Heero and Wufei. Duo was happy for them, sure, he'd even joined in with Wufei and Heero once, after a particularly long, hard mission, but... neither Heero nor Wufei had had that special place in their hearts that Duo really needed. After the first time he'd 'joined in', and they had treated him no different, forgotten, even, that he was still there, he refused their invitations..

"Mission detail, Yuy?" Wufei asked, glaring at Duo, eyes softning slightly as they turned back towards his lover.

"Infultration mission. Al five pilots required, two gundams only. 04 and I will provide a distraction should you be detected. 03, your job will be to hack into the computer mainframe and retrieve the required data, as well as infect the system with sevral viruses to keep them busy. 05, you will accompany 03. After the data has been retrieved, both of you are to target two individuals that shall be visiting the base; Treize Kushrenada and Zechs Merquiese, both of whom will be in this section of the base." Heero indicated on the blueprints, spreading them out on the table.

"You are then to immidiatly leave the base, hedding towarde the woods surrounding the compound, where three bikes will be hidden; One for 03, one for 05, and one for 02" Glancing up at Duo, re-reading the mission plan, praying that there was a mistake, before glaring at him full-force, continuing.

"02, your job is to plant the explosives around the base, distract guards headded for 03 and 05, and to try not to mess uo. This could be our last mission if everything goes according to plan. I dont want any screw-ups." Heero warned, all eyes turning to Duo.

Duo just grinned, an innocent 'who, me?' look covering his face.

(Duo's Pov/ thoughts)

Why do they always assume it'll be me who screws up? They've all messed up at some point or another, infact, Quat's messed up way more times than I have! He's so kind-hearted, and there's that whole zero-system shit. He almost killed Tro, and a whole colony! And Wufei! He'sso hot-headded, he's made more mistakes than I ever have! Why do they always assume that it'll be me?!

(end of Duo Pov/ thoughts)

02, 03 and 05 had sucessfully hidden their bikes and infultrated the base.

Duo, leaving Trowa and Wufei in the controal room, headded towards the other side of the base, setting up explosives on his way.

'Stupid..... grumble .....Shinigami-damned missions. Why am I not only the one to recieve a warning, but the only one without any backup?! At least this war'll be over soon. But..... then what?! I've got no family, no home, no place to go, no education, nothing. The guys wont want me hanging around with then.... Bad Maxwell, bad! Consontrate! You're handling dangerous equiptment here. Oh. THat's the last of 'em. Time to go and find Tro and Wu and get outta here!.'

Duo, grinning slightly, slipped through the shdows, hedding towards His Excelency's private rooms, where 03 and 05 should have already have been.

Duo sneaked through the base undetected, grinning manically as he caugh sight of Wufei and Trowa, crouched in the shadows, completely focused on His Excelency's rooms, completely unaware of what was going on around them.

Duo's manic grin faltered. Three hevaly armed guards' gaze's were focused on Wufei and Trowa, guns raised, approaching, ready to attack his unsuspecting comrades.

'Shit! 'Fei and Tro...They wont make it unless by some mirical Hee-chan and Q-bean start that distraction now...Oh, fuck, I can't believe I'm gonna do something this idiotic' Duo thought.

Duo drew his gun, shooting three bullets in quick-sucession, not having time to attach his silencer, instantly killing two of the three guards. The other, however, had time to raise his gun,aiming it and shooting it at the alarm, setting it off.

The deciesed guards, it appeared, had had friends, friends who, hearing the gun shots and alarm, started shouting orders and running in their direction.

Wufei and Trowa never saw the bodies of the dead guards. All they saw was Duo, gun raised, and heard the alarm, seeing the broken glass, the approaching guards. They were forced to abandon the mission, quickly breaking through an air-vent, not giving the braided boy a second glance.

'Goodbye Wufei, Trowa. You guy's need someone to distract them untill you can get back to the bikes and call in the cavalry. It was nice knowing you all...I just wish you'd known the truth....I didnt have a choice. Your lives, or theirs and mine. I made my choice, and now, I have to face the conciquences. On my own. Shinigami help me.' Duo wispered, prepairing himself for what was to come.

end of chapter two

please r&r thank you


	3. chapter two owie

Silent: Chapter three

Author's notes:

Thank-you sooooooo much to those of you that reviewed! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but someone reported one of my fics (Ra.....What just happened) so I got banned for a while. I also had to remove a load of my stories to make sure that I didn't get banned permanently. So, thank you for being patient! Please, R&R, and I'll try to update again before the weekend!

And A REALLY BIG THANK YOU to my beta reader, dkAdeena THANK YOU! Hands her pocky and chibi crying Duo plushies 

Thank-you! Please R&R!

Silent: Chapter Two: Owie

"........owie," Duo groaned, slowly pushing himself onto his back, eyes fluttering open.

"Just why can't I learn to keep my big mouth shut?!" He moaned, the soldier in him assessing the situation, as the teenager in him tried to convince him to lay back down, give into his headache and go to sleep.

He was lying on the hard, cold metal floor of one of Oz's finest gundam-proof, all-included suites, meaning that there was no bed, sheets, windows, toilet or washing facilities of any kind. Not even a bucket. Well, on the upside, Oz hardly ever remembered to feed their prisoners, so, needing the loo shouldn't be a problem for a while, at least.

His wrists were electronically cuffed behind his back. His cloths were torn and ripped in countless places, his once-white undershirt now a deep crimson in colour.

Four broken ribs, one dislocated shoulder, one sprained ankle, four gunshot wounds; one in his right shoulder, one in his left calf, one in his right upper right arm and one in his hip. One had also grazed his cheek. Every inch of visible once creamy-pale skin was now stained a dark black-blue colour, covered in bruises.

Basically, he was screwed. Completely and utterly screwed. He had no chance of escaping even without the injuries. Even if the other pilots did, by some miracle, come back for him. He'd be seen as a liability, and would be terminated, 'for the good of the mission'.

Of course, insulting the guards' parentage, calling them 'Oz's fuck-toy soldiers' and a few of the slightly more...creative insults he had come up with during his 'interrogation' hadn't really helped.

"Look's like my luck's finally run out, eh, Shinigami? Wait for me, Solo, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell; I'll be seeing you soon. Damn. Just my luck. I'm gonna die a virgin." Duo winced, trying, and failing, to make light of the situation.

All the years he had been on the streets, it, along with his braid and cross, was all that he had left, all that was truly his, the only parts of him that had remained untainted.

"You wish, pretty boy. You'll be begging for death by the time that we get through with you." Six smirking guards entered, smirks widening as Duo's pain-filled violet orbs widened in fear, pushing himself back against the wall, trying to escape.

"No......" Duo whispered, as the doors closed, leaving him alone, in the dark, with only his six soon-to-be rapists for company.

end of chapter two

please R&R thank-you!


	4. chapter three No hope

Silent:

Thank you for all your reviews! Please, please keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating! Thank-you!

beta'd by dkAdeena

Silent: Chapter Three: No hope

-Six Weeks Later-

Duo Maxwell was broken. He had suffered through this hell for six weeks. Six fucking weeks. His injuries had been poorly treated shortly after the guards first 'session' with him, simply because he had passed out from the lack of blood, otherwise, nothing would have been done about them at all, which, in retrospect, would have been better for the braided pilot.

The dear doctor had asked for payment, demanded it really and, seeing as prisoners aren't exactly allowed to keep cash or credit-cards with them, he had been forced to pay via other...methods. Not that what the doctor had done to 'help' him in the first place could truly have been called medical treatment.

His shoulder was still dislocated, bullet wounds still had the bullets in them. In fact, all of his injuries were in more or less the same condition, except one, which had been made much, much worse. The bruising had mainly faded into a sickly green-yellow, but had quickly been replaced and were once again a lovely blue-black colour.

Up to six 'sessions' a day with four to eight guards, for 'questioning', two to three additional sessions of pure torture-time with four to six guards, little to no food, followed by a few sleepless, nightmare-plagued hours with no warmth, only the freezing cold metal floor of his cell for comfort.

Duo Maxwell was well and truly a broken boy, both in body, and in mind. He never cried out, he never begged, he never pleaded after that first time. He never spoke.

His gaze became blank, hollow. His eyes, dead. The jokester/prankster/jester's mask had cracked, caved, crumbled; this was all that was left.

The guards, thinking that his lack of speech was the last of the boy's defiance showing through, were enraged, using all of their efforts to force the smallest sob, quietest whimper from him. It never once occurred to them that he'd forgotten how, that he was unable to speak.

After the first four weeks of fruitless questioning, they transferred him to an Oz facility on Earth. They still didn't know his name, age, rank; they didn't even know why he had been at the base.

The slightest spark of hope had re-entered his eyes when he had overheard the guards talking of his transfer; Maybe the other pilots would come for him then, or, at the very least, the officers at the new base would treat him differently.

Upon arrival, that spark flickered and died.

The guards were even rougher and more brutal than they had been before. For him, all hope had died. His few happy memories of his time with the pilots faded, leaving him only the horror of the present, the nightmares the guards left him with.

He still faintly remembered a boy with long, dirty blond hair and deep green eyes, giving him a name and looking out for him.... Sol? Slo? He couldn't quite...remember. And a pretty lady who dressed like a penguin, something about hair, and a silver cross...

Luckily for him, fate was having an off day, and, in a way, decided to give him a break, in one of the most unusual, unsuspected ways.

End of chapter three

Thank-you Reviewers!

ZmajGoddess : Yay! Review! I know it was too short, but I had a Maths test! I'll update, see?! YAY! hands ZmajGoddess chibi Duo plushie

Mithros : YAY! LONG REVIEW! WAHOO!!!!! No more crying Duo hands Mithros chibi angry Treize plushie I like Treize....... drool

Black-Angel-001 : Thank-you! grrr, coursework evil........... hands Black-Angel-001 chibi responsible plushie Treize

Crysania Fay : I know, too short....... I'll try to make them longer, I promise! hands Crysania Fay nodding Duo plushie

Raven's Light :..................kawaii! How could I refuse that?! You are sooooo cool! Thanks for the review! hands Raven's Light smug looking Duo, Treize & Milliardo glomping chibi plushies

fiery-icicles :..............spork of doom?..........I like your fics, but you scare me :) Yay! hands fiery-icicles cackling Duo plushie

Yasei Raiden: :) glad you liked it! You're the only one (beside me, and Treize-chan that is....) Yay! Thank-you for the review! hands Yasei Raiden Chibi Treize plushie with chibi rose MP3 player plushie

Windy River: short and sweet, as usual! hands Windy River smiling chibi Duo plushie

Blackland Fire Dragon : I agree, evil coursework.....yay! Review! Wahoo! hands Blackland Fire Dragon chibi growling Duo plushie

PATTY 40 : more of a preview, ne? hands PATTY 40 nodding Milliardo and Treize chibi plushies

TKM: Bwahahahahaha! I'm not mean, I'm evil! Tehehe.... hands TKM chibi cackling Treize plushie

Solitaire: Yay! New reviewer! Wahoo! hands Solitaire Halloween Duo plushie

scotty-lass : :) thanks for the review! Short chapter are ok, but they do get a bit annoying...... hands scotty-lass chibi Milliardo plushie

Hazel-Beka .........o0....... I have some very weird reviewers.......... thank-you! hands Hazel-Beka chibi Treize & Chibi Duo plushie

Rena Lupin : oooooo, new reviewer......yay! hands Rena Lupin happy-dance Duo plushie

underbite: awwww, my first death-threat! kawaii! and a new review! yay! hands underbite grinning Duo plushie

enjen: Oooo, someone's getting good at guessing plots! But I'm telling no one what'll happen to Duo-chan! Thanks for reviewing! At least someone appreciates me! Yay! hands enjen chibi smiling Duo plushie

Thank-you! Yay! Here's the next chapter!

Sorry it was short! But, if I get at least three reviews for this, I'll update by Wednesday! Thank-you!


	5. chapter four bored

Silent: five

Chapter four: Thank-you for reviewing! Yay! I got reviews! Wahoo! Please, please keep reviewing! Yay! Thank-you! I've been trying to work on fics where the whole thing isn't too sappy or happily-ever-after, hence all the mean pilots and more Duo-angst stuff.

Beta read by dkAdeena

Silent: Chapter Four: Inspection

Treize Kushrenada was bored. Completely and utterly bored-out-of-his-mind-I'm-gonna-fall-asleep-if-you-dont-amuse-me-now bored. He had sat through several long, tedious meetings for almost fourteen hours straight, an eight hour shuttle flight and a three and a half hour car ride. The only two things that had kept him sane were his MP3 player (cleverly disguised as a rose; after all, who would ever suspect that?) and a certain blond lieutenant.

After much begging, pleading, ordering, threatening, sulking and pouting, he had finally convinced the young blond to accompany him to Earth.

The two of them, accompanied by Lady Une and her partner, Lieutenant Noin, were to visit several Oz facilities, checking up on the officers, new recruits, mobile suite manufacturing, the prisoners and their conditions, just the usual. Treize aimed to get all sixteen bases on their list done within the first two to three weeks, wanting to spend the rest of his time off at one of his many estates, relaxing and, hopefully, getting reacquainted with Milliardo on a slightly more...intimate level. Wars did such terrible things to one's sex-life.

They were almost done with the inspections, though. It had taken them almost three weeks, but it was almost over. Only one more base to inspect.

Ok, even I know that was pathetically short.....but I had a lot of coursework to do! Anyway, it's half term next week, I soooooo promise I'll update soooooon if you pleeeeease review! Thank-you! gundam06serenity

Big thank-yous to:

Mithros: I know, I know, too short! But how else will I get people to review? grins Now, why haven't YOU updated in a while, hmmm? hands Mithros Crying Duo Plushie

TKM : Don't worry, He'll be happy...eventually....Mwahahaha! cough-cough erm, thanks for the review! hands TKM Hopeful looking Duo plushie

Susan( ): :) Awwww! I've never had anyone thanking me for posting something! awwww! Kawaii! hands Susan( ) sleeping Duo plushie

Black-Angel-001 : well, you asked a really good question. The pilots are really pissed off at Duo, and they blame him for the war not ending. It'd take them a while to calm down, but, if you think about it, Duo was one of the stealth and infiltration experts of the group, so, the pilots _may_ not have realised that he was actually captured, and may think that he's just too ashamed to face them. Then again, they may not :) You'll have to wait and see!!!!!!!!! hands Black-Angel-001 confused looking Duo plushie

Raven's Light : grrr, my Duo!....you can have him if I get to keep Treize-chan and Milliardo-Kun..... yay! thankie-you for the review! hands Raven's Light hiding Duo plushie

fieryicicles: YAY! One of my fav authors reviewed! Wahoo! Update Ra-damn you! tehehe, I agree--bad other pilots! hands fieryicicles smirking Duo plushie

Blackland Fire Dragon : Yay! New reviewer! Thank-you! hands Blackland Fire Dragon evil-laughing Duo plushie (ooo, yea, I LOVE your cactus fic! it is soooooo cool!)

Sivy: Yay! Thank-you for your review! I know it was waaaaay too short... hopefully this'll be longer! Thank-you! hands Sivy detailed chibi Duo plushie

Windy River: Short and sweet, as always! Thank-you for the review! hands Windy river swimming plushie Duo

Yasei Raiden : Wahoo! New reviewer! Yay! Thank-you! hands Yasei Raiden chibi hiding Duo plushie

ZmajGoddess: Thanks for the review! hands ZmajGoddess snickering Duo plushie

scotty-lass : :) Thank-you for the review! I've updated, happy? hands scotty-lass happy-dance chibi Duo plushie

the cheese: ......interesting name......... thanks for the review! Yay! hands the cheese happy-eating Duo plushie

Hazel-Beka :...................rabid hamsters?........ grins very.....creative! Thank-you for the review!!!! Yay!!!!! hands Hazel-Beka chibi running Duo with hamsters gnawing on his ankles plushie

: PATTY 40 : thank you!!!!1 Yay! review! hands PATTY 40 happy Duo plushie

Kitsunes Shinigami : Thanks for the review! um, what's 'chi' mean? Just wondering, never heard Duo chi before.... Yay! Thanks for the review! hands Kitsunes Shinigami shinigami-style Duo plushie


	6. chapter six

Chapter six:

Mwahahahahahaha! no-one guessed the other character! Wahoo!

beta read by: dkAdeena

Chapter five: Milllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrdddooooooooooooo?

"Millllllaaaaaaaaarrrdddoooooooooo?" Treize drawled with that I'm-so-innocent-you-just-have-to-give-in-and-do-what-I-tell-you-to-do-next look covering his handsome face.

They were currently in a shuttle; on their way to the last base they were supposed to be checking. Une and Noin had 'retired' to their room to 'rest'; over an hour earlier, though some quite...interesting sounds had been leaking from the supposedly soundproof room.

Treize was lounging on a comfortable chair; a glass of red wine in one hand, gazing in boredom down at the glass, until an idea came to mind.

Zechs, still wearing his silver half-mask, was working on his laptop, sitting ramrod straight, working on some of His Excellency's long forgotten paperwork.

"Yes, Sir?" Zechs replied, barely caring about his weary tone and sigh.

"Do we have to check this last base? The others were fine! How different can one little base be? And besides, we could head back to my estate early..." Treize suggested, draping himself over Zechs' shoulders.

"Yes, we do" Zechs stated firmly, continuing to type on his laptop, ignoring his whining leader.

"Awwwww, but-but.... I'm the General! You have to do what I say! Don't you, Lieutenant?" Treize pouted, as Zechs shrugged him off.

"As you said; you're the General. And, as the General, you have certain responsibilities to attend to, as do I!"

"Fine. But you owe me!" Treize sulked, slinking back towards his chair.

"Aaaaand, you've got to let me come with you to inspect everything, instead of just leaving me in a meeting with the base's commanding officers. Lady Une can do that this time!" Treize decided, as Zechs groaned, banging his helmeted-head against the desk.

ZmajGoddess : yay! review! I know it was too short, but I had a maths test! I'll update, see?! YAY! hands ZmajGoddess chibi Duo plushie

Mithros : YAY! LONG REVIEW! WAHOO!!!!! No more crying Duo hands Mithros chibi angry Treize plushie I like Treize....... drool

Black-Angel-001 : Thank-you! grrr, corsework evil........... hands Black-Angel-001 chibi responsiable plushie Treize

Crysania Fay : I know, too short....... I'll try to make them longer, I promise! hands Crysania Fay nodding Duo plushie

Raven's Light :..................kawaii! how could i refuse that?! you are sooooo cool! thanks for the review! hands Raven's Light smug looking Duo, Treize & Milliado glomping chibi plushies

fiery-icicles :..............spork of doom?..........I like your fics, but you scare me :) yay! hands fiery-icicles cackling Duo plushie

Yasei Raiden: :) glad you liked it! You're the only one (beside me, and Treize-chan that is....) yay! thankie-you for the review! hands Yasei Raiden Chibi Treize plushie with chibi rose MP3 player plushie

Windy River: short and sweet, as usual! hands Windy River smiling chibi Duo plushie

Blackland Fire Dragon : i agree, evil coursework.....yay! review! wahoo! hands Blackland Fire Dragon chibi growling Duo plushie

PATTY 40 : more of a preview, ne? hands PATTY 40 nodding Milliado and Treize chibi plushies

TKM: Bwahahahahaha! I'm not mean, I'm evil! Tehehe.... hands TKM chibi cackling Treize plushie

Solitaire: yay! new reviewer! wahoo! hands Solitaire halloween Duo plushie

scotty-lass : :) thanks for the review! Short chapter are ok, but they do get a bit annoying...... hands scotty-lass chibi Milliado plushie

Hazel-Beka .........o0....... I have some very weird reviewers.......... thankie-you! hands Hazel-Beka chibi Treize & CHibi Duo plushie

Rena Lupin : oooooo, new reviewer......yay! handa Rena Lupin happy-dance Duo plushie

underbite: awwww, my first death-threat! kawaii! and a new review! yay! hands underbite grinning Duo plushie

enjen: Oooo, someone's getting good at guessing plots! but, I'm teling noone what'll happen to Duo-chan! thanks for reviewing! at least someone appreciates me! yay! hands enjen chibi smiling Duo plushie

Short, again, I know, but a longer one's coming up soon!!!!1


	7. chapter seven discover

Silent: Chapter seven:

Authors Notes: Thank-you sooooo much for all the reviews! Sorry--I'm trying to make it a longer update without stalling--Nervous looking chibi Duo plushies for all the reviewers! (I'll do individual ones next time--promise!) Originally, this chapter, along with the previous two were all one chapter, but, I kinda posted the other parts eairly, so...erm...hehehe..... Just a little warning--- I HATE 1x2 PAIRINGS NORMALLY!!!!!!! I like 1x2x5, 1x2x3, etc, but I realllllly dont like Heero, so, this WONT BE A 1x2 FIC! IT'S 1x5 3x4 2x? I'm not telling yet! You'll see soon enough! Thank-you! Please, please, please check out my new fic- not as it seems- NOT A DEATH FIC! THEY ARE EVIL! GRRR! thank-you!

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF NON-CONSENTIAL SEX -RAPE- IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ THIS CHAPTER! THANK-YOU! (is not very graphic, it's just a warning though--some people dont like it, like i dont like death fics....)

Beta read by:

Chapter six: Oh My God

"Zechs.....Are all of my bases this...weak, pathetic, this..icky?" Treize asked, shuddering, as he ran one white-gloved finger over a wall, discovering that it was covered in some black-green substance that he didnt even want to think about.

Zechs smirked slightly, as Treize scooted closer to him, as if by hiding behind the blond could save him from the 'icky' dirty germs.

"Treize, only your quarters are ever immaculate" Frowning, Zechs added. "Although, for the record...This base is by far one of the worst I have ever seen..."

Zechs marched down the corridors, Treize, regaining his composure, yet still keeping rather close to his luinenent, followed behind, bumping into him accedentaly as they came to a stopoutside a large, slightly tarnished metal door, where two soldiers lounged lazily, smoking and talking.

Seeing the two newcommers, they stayed exactly where they were, ignoring thwm.

"He-hem" Zechs coughed into one elogantly gloved fist, trying to politely gain their attention, Treize raising one elogantly forked eyebrow in surprise at their attitude.

"Yea, who the hell'r you and what the fuck do you want?" One of them asked rudely, the other snickering, not looking up from what they were doing.

" I am Luitenient Merquiese, second in command of Oz. You may have heard of me; The Lightning Count. ANd This is His Excelency, General Treize Kushrenada, the leader and founder of Oz. We are here to inspect these...facilities." Zechs, voice perfectly calm, stated, eyes glinting beneath his half mask with barely contained anger.

"S-Sir!" Both soldiers jumped, trembling slightly, saluting them.

"What are you waiting for, Soldier?! Open the door!" Zechs barked, the guards jumping, glancing nervously at eachother, hesitant. Hands trembling, they typed in the access code, opening the doors for their furious superiors.

Inside was the, apparently empty, controal room/ security camra oom, showing the camra angles from every prison cell and corridor in the surrounding area. The two guards nervously closed the door behind them, as Treize and Zechs stepped forward, scanning the screens, checking the current footage and goings on in all of the cells.

Everything was looking to be in order. Was, that is, untill Zechs noticed that eight of the screens on the far wall were turned off. Frowning, he stalked over, turning them on. The images that replaced the once blank screens horrified him.

Spinning on his heal, drawing his gun, he ran from the room.

Treize, more than a little surprised, casually walked towards the screens, glancing down at the ones that Zechs had just turned on. His eyes widened, a look of pure horror, discust and anger covering his face.

All eight screens showed various shots of the exact same thing; A dimly-lit cell, eight large, laughing, snickering and smirking guards, all holding various weapong, gathered around a lone figure. All were naked from the waist down.

The leader, one of the bases highest ranking personel, was standing behind the figure, thrusting into him. Another thrusting into the figures mouth. The figure was so small, so pale, so fragile-looking. looking to be no older than fifteen. It had long, dirty hair, brown, Treize guessed. e ws completely naked, his hair in what once was, he guessed, a braid. His eyes... They were hollow, dead looking. They were indigo-violet in colour, but they were....haunted, haunting... His hands, Treize noted with discust, were still cuffed behind his back.

Treize, beyond furious, drew his own gun, running out of the room, through the corridors, down towards the cell, catching up with Zechs in a matter of moments.

Typing the code in on the access pannel, Zechs opened the doors, masked eyes blazing, storming into the cell, Treize, if possiable, even more furious, following shortly after him; after all, they were his soldiers, his troops, his followers, his responsibility. No-one deserved what was happening to that boy, no-one.

The other six guards not 'partisipating' at that moment, sensibally, froze, cautiously edging away. Within seconds, all six were lying withering on the floor, a bullet having found its way into each of their.... It was unlikely any of them would be doing that again, their partner willing or unwilling.

Drawing his sword, Treize stepped forward, pressing the tip to one of the remaining two mens throats, Zechs pressing his still smoking gun barrel against the others forehead, noting with satisfaction as it burned a painful-looking red circle into his skin.

The other two soldiers from the controal room, it seemes, had had enough sense to retreive Noin and Une, who promptly entered the cell, taking in the closet-like cell.

It was even worse close-up. You could see the dried seaman and blood covering the boy; His legs, thighs, stomach, and of course, backside, cacked in it. The stench of the cell was unbelieavble. Blood, urine, sweat and sex.

Treize, voice trembling slightly in barely contained rage, ordered " LAdy Une, Luitenent Noin. Escort these two... men" Treize spat " To seperate holding cells. They are under arrest. Three guesses as to why. Oh, and I suppose you should call a nurse or something for the other six."

"Noin, can you please call Sally Po and ask her to get the next shuttle here." Zechs asked quietly, as Une and Noin marched the two half-dressed, soon to be ex-officers from the cell. " I dont trust the docters here. Tell her---"

"Ask her to some to my private estate. He'll be safer there. And maybe we can get some answers from them." Treize interupted, removing his fancy blue, white and gold jacket and cape, wrapping the small boy in it, carefully uncuffing the boy's raw wrists.

The teen barely flinched, empty violet eyes boring into cobalt, before slowly looking down, flinching slightly. As Treize picked him up, he lay his head against the taller older males chest, legs dangaling motionlessly over Treize's arm, one arm resting against his chest, the other hanging limply at his side.

Zechs returned moments later, looking down at the bruised boy. His ice-blue eyes widened as they met the lifeless wiolet orbs. He'd seen corpses with more life-filled eyes.

"Treize....W....Why would anyone want to do this to him? He's just a child..." Zechs wispered, as they carefully got into the car, the driver opening and closing the Limo door for them.

His eyes, that had been drifting closed, soothed by the quietly talking voices and steadily moving car, flew open, widening slightly in fear; He lay there, trembling slightly, eyes screwed shut, flying open as Treize tried to calm him.

Zechs, seeing his lovers distress at the situeation, removed his mask, crouching down so he was at eye leval with the boy, getting his attention.

"We are not going to hurt you. We want to help you. We are not going to let anything like that happen again. You're safe with up, I give you my word, little one." Zechs promised, ice blue eyes staring deep into violet-indigo orbs, as the boy seemed to serch them, looking for something. Apparently finding it, the slightst spark of hope seemed to appear in his eyes; Eyes darting in uncertantly to look at Treize, focused on Zechs.

"You can trust him. He's the one who got you out of there." Zechs, eyes full of sorrow said, as the boy just stared silently down at the floor.

End of chapter

thank-you for reading this! please, please review!!!!


	8. chapter eight docter

Silent: chapter eight (?)

Authors Notes: Oh. My. God! I just looked at how many reviews You guys have givin this fic! 103! Yay! This is my second most popular fic! You guys are the best! thank-you sooooooo much! I tried posting this eairler, but wouldnt let me :( I promise i'll do individual review responses next chapter! Please, please R&R thank you!!!

I just decided to read this fic myself. I normally kinda.....dont like my own fics, so, once i've typed 'em up, I leave them be. I've only just realised that I actually like this one! It's not as bad as I first thought....

Also, if anyone out there has a particular challange fic for me, involving any unusual pairings, any yaoi pairings (Sorry, I dont do Het, and only do Yuri as a sideline), any particular genre, words, events that must happen, etc, please, please, please email it or review it to me!!! I NEED A NEW IDEA! Writers block has striken me! Plllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssssseeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! An idea, any idea, please! If I dont get any, I'm gonna move onto Buffy the Vampire Slayer and start writing Spike/Xander fics cause I like them......

Warnings: Sad! Noting really bad this chapter, but it is kinda sad....

Chapter eight:

The boy had fallen asleep before they had arrived at the estate. Treize carried him up into a room that Zechs had called ahead to request to be made up for their new guest, gently placing him on the large, plush bed.

Sally arrived three hours later. She was shown into Treize's office, where both Treize and Zechs were anxiously waiting; Treize nervously pacing, Zechs fidgiting, crossing and uncrossing his legs from where he sat beside the closed door, leading through to Treize's and his private rooms.

"Noin said that you requested my help?" Sally said, glancing between the two males. " What seems to be the problem? No more nightmares I hope, Luitennent"

"She didnt tell you?!" Treize snapped, running his fingers through his short red-brown locks.

Sally merely raised an eyebrow, looking slightly amused. "No, she did not. I'm guessing this isnt about the nightmares, hm?"

"What? Yes, I mean no. I mean, God... Look, a few hours ago, we were inspecting one of the local bases, the last one on the list, we.... we came across a prisinor. He-he was being....raped. He's in a very bad condition. My guess is cracked ribs, broken wrist, sprained ankle, a handful of infected bullet wounds, multipul bruising

and a possiable dislocated shoulder. That's not including....other...lower injuries." Zechs added, as Sally, now looking a mixture between serious and horrified, gasped.

Zechs and Treize hurredly let the young docter to the unknown prisinors room.

"Oh my.......No.....not him....." Sally gasped, rushing forward.

"You know him?!" They both exclaimed, trying to follow him into the room.

".....In a manner of speaking, yes.... Now, if you please, I need to start my assessment. I will call for you when I am done" She ordered, as Treize and Zechs reluctantly left.

"Oh Duo...."

Sally managed to treat him, cleaning his infected wounds and wrapping them before he awoke.

"Duo.....Calm down. It's ok, it's me, Sally. I need to set your shoulder. I need you to keep still, this is going to hurt. I'm sorry, Duo" Sally calmed him down, as she pulled his shoulder back into place.

Do barely winced. His bandaged hand, however, crept towards his messy, tangled, dirty half-braided hair, carefully, cautously clutching it.

"Oh Duo....What happened to you? Were you the only one captures? Do the others know that you're here? " She asked, sighing; Duo looked so lost, so small, so fragile, so broken, so...Un-Duo like. He looked like the lost little boy he truely was. He just shook his head, tears leaking from his eyes, trailing down his face.

"Duo...." Saly half-whispered, half-sobbed, as she pulled Duo into her arms, allowing him to silently cry into her blouse.

Sally's eyes suddenly widened. Duo Maxwell had been her loudest patient ever; Always laughing, smiling, jokeing, flirting, never not saying anything, really. He had been as annoying as hell, but had been a welcomed difference to the usually somber, silent, nightmare-plagued soldiers and civillians she had had to treat on a regualr bases. But this time, since she had walked in... He had not said a word; Hadn't made a noise.

"Duo, what's wrong?.....Oh my god, Duo..... You can't talk anymore, can you?" Sally whispered, blinking back tears, as Duo looked up at her in confusion, as if asking 'talk, me? I dont understand...'

"You've forgottern how..." Sally realised, wiping her eyes, serching through her bag for a notepad and a pencil. Not finding one, she sighed.

"Do you remember how you got captured?" She asked. He nodded hesitently, obviously not remembering it in detail, if at all, only wanting to please the nice blond lady who seemed to know who he was.

"Do you remember where you are?" He shook his head. "Who you are?" again, he shook his head. "Do you remember the others?" Again, he shook his head.

"You are....The person who.... The others are.... The people who saved you are very, very rich. You're inm oe of their estates. They....Dont know who you are...were.... If you do remember, it may be better if you dont tell them...not untill you're sure you can trust them." Sally explained, as Duo, wide-eyed, gazed adorabully up at her, head tilted to one side, blinking in confusion.

"After all this, and you still look so....innocent"

Sally packed her bag, gently pulling the covers up over the now yawning (ex?)-gundam pilot, telling him to sleep, giving him two small pills to swallow first, before leaving, shutting the door silently behind her.

As she closed the door, she was greeted by two anxious-looking men.

"Is he ok?" Zechs asked. "Why was he there?"

"What is his name? How old is he? Will he recover?" Treize hurredly asked

Sally would have found this amusing, had she not known the seriousness of the situation, and the extent of the boy's injuries, both physical and mental.

"I....The physical damages should heal eventually, but mentally...." Sally trailed off. "He...he has been so badly abused that....To be blunt, he can no longer speak. I do not know if it is merely temparery, or...or if it is permenant." Sally explained, noting their horrified, guilty, shocked and worried expressions.

"I do not know his name, age, reason for being there or anything about him" Sally lied. "If you still want him to stay here and if you still want to help him-"

"Yes!"

"Of course!" both interupted her.

"Then it will take you a while to get him to trust you. It would be best if, at first, he has contact with as few people as possiable. Dont push him. He needs time. If you help him, though, when he needs it, talk to him, just be there for him, he should grow to trust you, and should recover faster" Sally explained.

"He's sleeping now; I gave him something that should put out a soldier twice his size out for a day or two. When he wakes up, make sure that he eats something simple, drinks lots of fluids, and takes this medicine" Sally handed the mask-less blond a pile of pill-filled bottles, packets and jars that she had kept in her bag. "He'll want to shower when he awakens, but will need help. Just-just don't touch hir hair without his permission. If he lets you, however reluctantly, it shows that he trusts you" Sally, as they reached the door, turned, saying.

"Look, he's been through a hell of a lot. I have treated him before, and with wounds just as bad, if not worse, than these. The main difference here is the raping, and...and the fact that his comrades abandoned him, and did nothing to help him. Keep me updated on his condition." Sally said, as she left. "Oh, and just to let you know, once he has recovered-he doesnt like to stay sitting still, being treated like a child, or being insulted. And do not let him see the news or anything about the war or gundams. Though, letting him near mobile suites once he has fully recovered should be ok.

"Oo-ok then. Um, Treize?" Zechs asked, as they watched Sally drive off.

"Yes, Milliado?" Treize replied.

".......Can I take sick leave for a month or three?"

"Only if I can......"

End of chapter

please, please R&R! thank-you!


	9. chapter nine waking

Silent

Chapter Eight: Waking

Warning: maaaaaaaay be a tiny bit sad, but not too bad. Extreme OOC & cuteness. Please R&R! And thank-you to everyone who reviewed my new fic, Mockingbird!

'......' Thoughts

Authors Notes: I am SO SORRY! I didn't mean for this to take so long to update! Coursework. SUCKS! Oh well, Christmas soon! Yay Christmas! I'm finally getting a laptop! Wahoo! That means more updates too! YAY! Please please R&R! Thank-you! ALSO! I've posted a challenge fic in the author's notes at the bottom on the page! If you're interested in doing one of them, please, please, please email me! Thank-you!

Chapter Eight: Waking

"Do you think he'll still be asleep?"

"Probably. Dr. Po gave him some pretty strong stuff; enough to keep me down for a day or two at the very least"

"Really? Hmm…"

'Hmmmmmmm………Warm, comfy…Soft…no more hurt…' Duo turned snuggling back into the bed, still half asleep.

'Nice dream, nice, nice dream; don't wanna wake up…nu-uh…nope, never… Voices… I know them… Where do I know them from?' Slowly, groggily opening his eyes, Duo looked around, blinking in confusion.

'T-this isn't my cell… What's happening? W-where am I? Sally, where's Sally? Need Sally,' Duo silently crawled from the bed into the corner of the room, hugging his legs to himself, curling up protectively into a ball.

"Nonononono. I'm gonna wake up soon, yes, very soon, back in my cell. Dream, has to be a dream' Duo whimpered, gasping as he jarred one of his cracked ribs.

The door burst open, revealing two tall, muscular men; one with long, platinum blond hair, one with short red-brown hair. The taller of the two, the blond, wore a black, red, white and gold uniform. Military. The other wore a simple Prussian blue turtleneck with white jeans.

"What happened? Where is he?!" The blond barked, causing Duo to whimper in fear, flinching back further into his dark little corner. The other man put his had on the blonde's shoulder, indicating with a frown the cowering, trembling boy in the corner.

"Ssssssssssh, Millido; you're scaring him"

Milliado approached the trembling boy, frowning.

'Ohnoohnoohnoohno! Done something wrong; they're gonna hurt me again. Nonononono!' Duo's trembling increased as he tried to back further into the corner.

" Treize?" Milliado looked back, confusion clearly evident in his ice blue eyes.

"The uniform. He's scared of your uniform, Milliado" Treize realised, signalling for him to back away. " He thinks you're going to…" Treize trailed off, twin looks of disgust on both men's faces.

"Go back to our rooms and get changed. I'll deal with things here." Treize ordered, Milliado, reluctantly leaving his older lover and General alone with the emotionally unstable boy.

Treize slowly approached the terrified looking boy. " Don't worry, you're safe here. No-one's going to hurt you. Not here. You're safe now."

'I-I know him from somewhere… H-he's the one w-who saved me…Sally…He knows Sally… Sally trusts him… I-I can trust him too…'

Treize smiled as faint recognition dawned in the boy's eyes, cautiously allowing the older man to pick him up, arms winding around his saviours neck, tentivly resting his head against Treize's chest, burying his head in the warm, fluffy jumper when Treize smiled down encouragingly at him.

Treize walked carefully back over towards the bed, cautious of aggravating the boys wounds any further.

"It's ok, little one. You have nothing to fear anymore. We're not going to let anything happen to you again. You can trust us." Treize murmured, trying to put Duo down, chuckling as Duo clung onto him, blinking cutely up at him, the would-be perfect picture of innocence, had it not been for the dark blue-black bruise covering half of his face.

'I like him. He feels warm and kinda squishy and smells like roses. Maybe……..If I'm really, really really good……. He'll let me stay…' Duo blinked innocently up at Treize, violet-indigo eyes crossing as Treize poked him gently on the nose.

"Well them, little one, don't want me to leave you, hm?" Treize chucked, sitting down on the bed, pulling Duo onto his lap. " My name is Treize, Treize Kushrenada. And-ah, here he comes" Both Treize and Duo turned to face the door as Zechs walked in, now wearing a simple red turtleneck, white jeans, and no mask. Zechs paused, blinking, more than slightly surprised at what he saw.

"This, little one, Is Milliado Peacecraft. And you are?" Treize asked, as Duo tilted his head to the side, blinking, before turning to face Milliado.

'Blondie man's back. He smells nice, too, like rain and grass. Um, why did he ask me my name? Do I have a name? I………I cant remember………….' Duo whimpered, close to tears.

" Treize? Can't speak, very traumatized, remember?" Milliado reminded him, sitting beside them, gently stroking Duo's unmarred cheek.

"Oh. I forgot. Well, we cannot just keep calling you little one, now, can we? I know" Treize carefully pried Duo from him, passing him to Milliado, quickly leaving the room, returning moments later with a large black leather bound book, placing it carefully on Duo's lap, flicking through it, showing him a few of the different pages.

"This book is one that my gamily have had for generations. It's pre-colonial, and has over fifty thousand different names and their meaning from over one hundred different cultures and countries. This volume had boy's names and asexual names. You can choose one, and show it to us, once you have decided on one. Don't worry, you have all the time that you need, little one, to select one." Treize reassured him. Duo, eyes brimming with tears, threw his arms back around Treize's neck, burying his head in Treize's shoulder.

Laughing, Treize pulled him back into his lap, into his arms. " You're welcome, little one. Now, how about we get you cleaned up, hm? No guest of ours can run around like this!" Treize poked Duo, placing him besides Zechs, smiling down at him as Duo became fascinated with Milliado's long, platinum-blond hair, reverently brushing his fingers through it, crawling onto the surprised bond mans lap, happily playing with it with childlike fascination.

"Milliado, would you please watch over him while he bathes? I'll get one of the servants to run a bath for him while I call my private tailor. After all, we cannot have him running around with nothing to wear now can we? It'll give you some time to bond. And besides, you, Milliado, have absolutely nothing to wear!" Treize decided, hurriedly leaving before his lover could protest.

" But, Treize… ………Urg, men!"

END OF CHAPTER 

Authors notes: thank-you for reading this chapter! Please R&R! Thank-you!

Voting on Duo's new name: Please vote via review!

Ni two in Japanese

Bakura hidden spirit/ soul

Yami darkness in Japanese

Solo one, after Duo's mentor & childhood friend

Shi Death in Japanese

Other You post your suggestion & meaning in a review or email

Challenge fics:

Challenge one:

Buffy the vampire slayer Gundam Wing x-over:

Must be Yaoi

Must revolve around one or more pilot & Spike/ Xander / Angel, NOT BUFFY, Faith or Willow!

Must involve Treize &/or Zechs in some way

Either Treize gets sent to Buffy world/ Gundam explosion causes pilots & enemy suits to be sent to Buffy world.

Challenge two:

Buffy the vampire slayer Harry Potter crossover

MUST

Revolve around Draco, not Harry!

BE YAOI MAINLY! IE, not Buffy/ Spike or Draco/ Willow

HAVE Draco/ Spike, Xander/Spike & / or Angel/ Draco, Angel/Spike/ Draco pairings

SPIKE CANNOT HAVE MAGIC OR KNOW ABOUT HOGWARTS! Angel can if you must, though, but none of the others, par Draco can know.

Draco can of cannot have the dark mark. IF HE DOES, he has to be sent to Sunnydale on a mission to recruit some of the bad guys, i.e. Spike, and starts to regret joining Voldiemort

PLEASE, I know they're not very good, but, if you're going to do one of them, please please please email me & include challenge set by gundam06serenity Thank-you!


	10. chapter ten bath time

Silent:

Silent: Chapter ten

Discalimer: I own nothing

Authors Notes:

Sorry for the late update, I have waaaay too much coursework at the moment. Just a quick question; What is it with people and death fics at the moment! I looked in my inbox on monday, 849 emails to get through, about 800 from about one hundred of 'em death fics! What is with people at this time of year!

Anyway, sorry about that.

... I have no excuses... I wrote this chapter about two months ago and got distracted... Please still review! Pocky & plushies for eveyone not mad at me!

Honesty time here people! Who actually still likes this fic? ANyone? Yes, No, maybe? No reviews no more chapters! Sorry people! I need at least... eleven reviews to continue!

Thank-you to all the reviewers! I really, really appreciate it!

Now, voting for Duo's new -name time! So far, here's how the voting stands:

Ni: 1

Yami: 6

Shi: 11

Solo: 7

Bakura: 8

Shin: 1

Nanashi: 1

Tenshi :1

Chi: 2

BUT, BECAUSE OF SOME WONDERFUL SUGGESTIONS (A really big thanks to Tara Ivanhov Black-Angel-001 Yasei Raiden New Dye & everyone else who gave me suggestions for his new name! There were a lot of suggestions, but I've choosen a few of them for people to vote on.) I'M ASKING PEOPLE TO RE-VOTE ON THE NEW SUGGESTIONS! A LIST OF NEW DUO-NAMES ARE AT THE BOTTEM OF THE PAGE! THANK-YOU!

Chapter Ten: Bath time!

"But, Treize! Urg, men!" Milliado groaned, smiling softly as Duo sneazes quietly, eyes crossing as he tried to focus on his nose, pokeing in experimently, 'oo'ing slightly, before tilting his head to the side, looking up at him questionbaly.

"Come on then. Bath time" Milliado picked him up, carrying him towards the bathroom carefully.

'I like these people... Treize and Milliado...Why did Sally say no to tell them who I am?...Who..am I?...I-I can't... rememer...' Duo thought, trying desperatly to hold back his tears. 'It doesnt matter...Boys dont cry...these people are nice, they'll help me... It doesnt matter who I used to be, who I was... He's gone now. He died in that cell. I'll get a new name, a new start. Treize and Milliado will help me, I know they will. I dont know what it is, but i feel that i can trust them... ooooooo, smells pretty!... Bubbles! Ooooooooo...' Duo poked the large, pearly mass, giggling and 'ooooo'ing as they burst with a faint 'pop!'.

'He's so young... He acts like a child... God knows what happened to him in that hellhole. Une's having a feild day trying to track his files and guards down; it's as though he just didnt exist... Treize seemed so protective of him once he found him. He feels responsible for this, blaims himself... I can see why he'd want to protect him... But, Sally said he'd piloted a mobile suit before. How? I cant imagin him ever... killing someone, war or no war...' Milliado thought, leaving Duo sitting on the toilet seat, rolling up the sleeves of his jumper.

"Right, Little One, I'm going to have to take off your bandages and boxers no so that I can help you wash, alright? I wont hurt you, I promise" Milliado promised, as Duo started trembling, a glint of fear appearing once again in his large violet-indigo eyes.

Milliado slowly pealed the bandages off, noting Duo's rigid posture, eyes closed tightly, shutting out the world around him.

"It's ok. You can open your eyes now. This may sting a little." Milliado warned him, picking the now naked boy up carefully, gently placing him in the rose-scented water.

Duo's eyes, still tightly screwed shut, arms clinging around Milliado's neck, trembling slightly. After a few moments, cautiously, he opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. It didnt hurt. Milliado had told him the truth.

Clutching his dirty, disheveled braid in one hand, he reached out cautiously, glancing up at Milliado for reassurance, before gently poking the bubbly pink mass surrounding him, jumping slightly as it 'pop'ed faintly, watching with child-like wonder as he poked another large pearly bubble, a small smile forming on his dry, faintly-bruised lips, a faint, child-like giggle escaping from pink-purple pouty lips.

Milliado sat back for a moment, a mixture of sorror, amusement and joy playing on his face as he watched the teens child like actions.

'I like this place! It's warm and comfey and had nice smelling squishy people and pretty bubbles and pretty people who dont lie or hurt me. I want to stay here for ever and ever'Duo happily played with the bubbles, not noticing as Milliado carefully began to wash him, being extra careful around his wounds.

Milliado paused; all that was left unwashed was the boys hair and... lower parts. Remembering Sally's eairler warnings, as well as using basic common sense, he hesitated, unsure of what to do.

'He's stopped. Why'd he stop?' Duo thought, turning wide, unblinking eyes on his tall blond savior, head tilted in confusion, gaze landing on the tense blond.

'Why did he stop? Did I do something wrong?' Duo whimpered, becking away from him, closer to the wall, flinching away from him. 'Nonononnonono! I didnt mean to, I like it here, I like him, I like them. They're nice and warm and squishy and smell nice and dont hurt me and blondie... he... Something... remember... nice, blond... kind, comforting... I did something wrong again. Bad bad bad. Now he;s mad at me, just like they used to get mad at me. Ganna hurt me like they did. B-but he's so nice... short, blond... comforting... been bad, done wrong, made pretty men angry, deserve to be hurt. I like him, trust him, he knows best.' Duo closed his eyes, whimpering faintly, head lowered, tense, ready to accept his punishment.

"Little one, may I?" Milliado asked quietly, frowning as he saw the now cowering teen flinch, eyes closed, bubbles long forgottern. Reaching out slowly, Milliado carefully touched the shivering boys face, cautiously reaching out to comfort him, noting that he flinched away.

'Those bastards! Look at what they've done to him, what they've reduced him to! They will pay! And his so-called comrades as sally called them, ha! They're just as bad, no, worse! Abandoning him like that, no attempt at rescue as far was we can find. I swear, they will pay!' Milliado's gaze hardened, glareing murderously at the wall.

'Ohnoohnoohno!' Duo whimpered, eyes widening in panic, having caught sight of the older blonds murdorus gaze, eyes, once again screwing shut in pure terror.

"Lieele one? Sush, shush, it's ok, everythings going to be ok. Ssssh, sush, I'm here, it's alright, you're safe now. I promise no one is going to hurt you now" Milliado's soothing voice reached him, as strong, warm arms wrapped around him, pulling the damp, shivering boy to him, cradeling his head against his shoulder, murmering quiet reassurances to him.

'He-he's not mad?' Duo sniffed, violet orbs cautiosuly blinking open to gaze up at Milliado in amazement. 'He-he's... warm, nice... te-he, his voice is all rumbly... Ooooo! I'm getting his shirt all wet... But... he's not mad at me?... pretty hair!'

"Are you alright now, little one?" Milliado asked, recieving a tentive nod in response. "Now, we're almost done. Would you like me to help you wash your hair? It's going to be hard for you to do it by yourself with... with your broken shoulder... like that" Milliado finished, getting distracted by the young teen reverantly touching, stroaking and petting his long, platenum blond hair, having been facinated with it since having been givin permission to touch it.

Duo adopted a puzzled expression, head tilted to one side, one hand reaching back to cautiously clutch his messy braid, as though not sure as to weather or not he was allowed to touch it. 'My hair? why's he asking me? I-I, he's the one in charge... I-why cant I remember? Somethng important... promise... streets... blond hair, green eyes... penguin-lady... why cant I remember!' Frustration entere the usually innocent, naieve gaze. 'Huh? Oh, nice blondie-man still waiting for an answer.

Milliado waited patiently, unconciously still stroaking the boys back, noticing the frustration that dissapeared as quickly as it had appeared, letting out a sigh of relif as he tentivly nodded, handing him his braid gently but firmly, eyes shining with a mixture of trust, confusion and devotion.

"Thank-you, little one" He murmered, gently washing his hair with Treize's expensive imported rose-scented shampoo.

"Are you two done in ther yet?" Treize's muffled voice came through the door, treize pushing it open slightly, peering around, hand covering his eyes. Milliado rolled his eyes, used to his lovers antics. Duo giggled, beaming, still clutching the fluffy red towl around him.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Treize smiled, peeking between his fingers. Duo nodded, releasing the towl, running over towards the older man, throwing his arms around him, giving him a slightly damp hug, Treize, trying desperatly to ignore the boy's naked state and the way that he pressed up against him.

"Was everything alright? No problems?" Treize asked Milliado as they led the enthusiastically-glomping boy through the halls, back into his black, indigo and violet decorated rooms.

"Milliado paused, before answering him. "Nothing serious."

"Tell me, what happened?" Treize ordered, nodding his consent to the boy, watching him fondly as he crawled onto the bed, stroaking the covers, before discovering hos bouncy it was, happily trying a few test-jumps, giggling.

"He was fine to begin with. He loved the bubbles. He froze when I stopped helping him wash, though. He... I think he thought that I was going to hurt him" Milliado sighed, running his fingers through his bangs. " I calmed him down, though, He let me help him with his hair."

"That's good then; Sally said he would only do that if he really trusted you. It's a start." Treize smiled, putting his arm around Milliado's waist.

"This will take time. Treize, you've got to decide now. This is a persons life; A fragile, emotionally scarred little boy. If you get bored of him because he's taking a long time to recover, it'll break him. You cant do that to him, Treize. I wont let you."

"I know, believe me, I know. I've thought about it long and hard, love. I'm not just doing this because I reel responsible, or because I feel guilty, or bored, or because he's so beautiful. I do not know what it is, but I fell, I know I have to help him, have to protect him. I will not just abandon him. We can really help him. No matter how long it takes, we will help him to recover." Treize promised.

"Soooooo, did you have any luck with the tailor?" Milliado asked, poking Treize's shoulder.

"Hm? Yes, yes. They should be here by Friday at the latest" Treize said, watching as the boy started to happily hug a blood red and silver cushion.

"Three days? Is that the eairlyest thay could get here?" Milliado asked, frowning.

"No, no. As son as they realised who was calling, they said that they could be here within the hour. I thought it might be for the best if we gave him some time to ajust, to get used to both us and his new surroundings. We need to get him used to being around people. We have already began gaining his trust. Just a few more days cannot hurt; we dont want him paniking around the tailor, now, do we?" Treize finished, turning his attention back on the bed, watching as Duo glomped a small pile of pillows, falling off of the bed with a small thump, reappearing moments later, blinking, a slightly dazed expression on his face, before resuming to glomp the bed covers.

"... You know best, Treize..."

End of chapter ten.

End of chapter ten

ALSO, just want to check. How do you spell Zech's other name? Millard? Milliardo? Milliado? Milliard? Anyone know? Thanks!

Names: (PLEASE VOTE FOR NO MORE THAN 2 NAMES! IF YOU HAVE VOTED BEFORE YOU MAY VOTE AGAIN FOR ANOTHER NAME! THANK YOU)

1)Ni two in Japanese

2)Bakura hidden spirit/ soul

3)Yami darkness in Japanese

4)Solo one, after Duo's mentor & childhood friend

5)Shi Death in Japanese

6) Nanashi no-name in japanese

7) Tenshi angel

8) Chi chinese and means cosmic breath of breath of life. & in Japanese is usually a name for a pet or dog/ cat (well, that's what it said in Chobites)

Also, here are some of other names suggested. I there's any inparticular there you like, please vote for it/ them.

From: Yasei Raiden

Kioshi, Kyoshi: quiet  
Ritoru: little  
Kitai: hope, anticipation, expectation  
Sokai: a cherished hope  
Shoki: desire, hope  
Shi: remember, recollect

New Dye

1.AKIRA intelligence, brightness  
2.HIKARU light  
3.KATSUO victorious child  
4.KAZUKI pleasant peace  
5.NOBU expansion or truth  
6.YORI dependence  
7.YOSHI goodness, luck

the Russian Names and meanings  
(Treize is Russian, isnâ€™t he?)

Name: Meanings  
1.DANIIL God is my judge  
2.DESYA moderate, restrained  
3.MODEST moderate, restrained1.

AMBLER slow walker  
2.ASKEW deformed  
3.ATTENBOROUGH dweller at the stronghold  
4.BALL chestnut-haired  
5.BAY the priest  
7.DOVE a dove  
8.FRY(E) free  
9.GALE lively gay  
10.GUNN war battle  
11.GULLIVER wolf-army  
12.JEKYLL generous judge  
13.LEAF(E) beloved, dear  
14.LOVELACE loveless, unloved  
15.MEEK(E) humble, mild  
16.NEWMAN new comer  
17.PLACE dweller at a hall or mansion  
18.PLAYFAIR a playmate  
19.ROMER roamer, wanderer  
20.SINNETT, SINNOTT love, affection  
21.SLOAN(E) a soldier, fighter  
22.SMEE small  
23.UNWIN friendless  
24.WILMOT(T) beloved heart

1. Poocuh or jaki (Japanese for seven)  
Duo is like an imp.

2. Sebun (seven)  
3. Revenge.

English Japanese  
revenge kyuushuu, okaeshi, haraise, kataki, ada, fukushuu


	11. UPDATE & PREVIEW! IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Silent Update:**

**Authors Notes – **It's been two years since I properly updated this fanfics. I was very surprised to see relatively recent reviews when checking my stats on fanfiction . net. This fanfics has always been one of my favourite and most enjoyable to write. My writing style, however, has changed and has matured, in my opinion at least and-I hope, improved. Hence my problem-it is simply impossible to just continue this how it is, and yet I refuse to abandon it.

This is why I have, instead, chosen to re-write Silent, using my original fanfics as a framework for the new, improved version.

Below is a preview of part of the new version of silent. This shall be posted on two websites-the teen-friendly version of fanfiction . net, the unedited version (as in, any lemons) on gundam-wing-universe .net , under the title '**Silent revolution'** Please, please, please check it out and review to tell me what you think of either versions.

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL, REPEAT, ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. THE BAST HAS BEEN INFULTRATED. ALL PERSONNEL TO YOUR STATIONS. I REPEAT. ALL PERSONNEL TO YOUR STATIONS!" A female voice boomed mechanically through the small, high-powered, mesh-covered speakers located through out the small, spread-out base, echoing through both the lower and upper levels of the primarily metal compound._

_As the computerised voices words reached each corner of each and every single one of the buildings, clustered together between tarmac and electric fences that made up the somewhat lacking base, sounds of booted feet pounded on scuffed metal floors, echoing, as soldiers of all ranks, scientists and personnel unfortunate enough to be stationed at the chosen target base at that time struggled to their feet, scrambling up, each and everyone hurrying to comply. _

As I said, a small extract .. However, please give the new version a try! **Silent Revolution **is due to be posted on the **19****th**** June 2007 **on both websites mentioned above. Please check it out! Thank-you.


End file.
